


I Will Not Hesitate To Roast You.

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angry Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Gen, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Passive Agressive Midoriya Izuku, Queerplatonic Relationships, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, but like is Endevour a swear word, i t ' s a p y r o a r and he can turn into a p y r o a s t if you want, my boy are you sure you're studying on pokemon, of course it is, that's and entei my bo-, who am I kidding, why yes as you can clearly see this is my pyroar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Izuku's Pyroar was never seen by anyone, no one was sure if his Pyroar was even real.One things for sure though.His Pyroar didn't like End****r.





	I Will Not Hesitate To Roast You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twirlytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlytail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the storm comes quietly before it shakes the entire world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162134) by [Tatsumaki_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama). 
  * Inspired by [Midoriya and his "Fearow"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506104) by [Twirlytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlytail/pseuds/Twirlytail). 



Nobody was sure if Izuku actually had a Pyroar. Sure he mentioned said Pokemon but no one has actually seen it, there's the fact that some just can't see how a cinnamon roll could tame such a prideful pokemon. Then again, maybe he didn't actually manage to tame them, maybe that's why it didn't want to get out their pokeball when someone asked.

 

It didn't help that Izuku's reply whenever someone asked why all he said was that the Pyroar was sleepy.

 

He never used his pokemon for fighting, that was where his fairly weak Riolu and Feebas came in, though they were getting a bit better now that they were actually gaining experience and weren't constantly being beaten up.

 

It wasn't until the Number Two Hero decide to  _visit_ his son did things start to get a little heated.

 

When End****r arrived, stating that he'll be checking on Shouto's progress, most of the class thought that the reason the temperature rose slightly was because of him. Though, as they progressed it almost felt like they were all outside in the burning sun even when the aircon was turned to it's maximum did they realize it wasn't his doing.

 

The only ones who weren't really affected were Bakugou, Shouto and End****r, they were only sweating just a little, except for the former. Bakugou because more sweat means the bigger explosions, he was used to being sweaty and hot but he was getting uncomfortable along with the  _father and son._

 

Izuku wasn't affected  _at all._ When asked, he just shrugged and told them it was Pyroar's doing. Which made the class look at him with bewilderment, is this why he never let him out?!

 

"Oh, this is just Pyroar getting ready to come out, he has a few words with Endewhore." He explained simply, smiling as if he didn't just insult the second strongest hero, his teachers all choked.

 

When Izuku's Pyroar came out, the heat would have roasted them if it weren't for the Ice types and Water types cooling them all down slightly, though barely.

 

That. Was not a Pyroar.

 

"Pyroar said that if you keep abusing the flames he won't hesitate to roast you with Tyrantrum and Talonflame." Izuku translated the series of growls and roars directed at the buff man.

 

Only when Pyroar was back in his pokeball and Ende****r was gone did they ask who was Tyrantrum and Talonflame.

 

"Oh! They're Pyroar's friends! Heee let me show you!" The green haired boy then proceeded to show Groudon, Moltres and Entei eating some spicy curry with him.

 

Shouto only smiled softly, "So they became your friends because you liked spicy food too?" Izuku answered with a happy nod. "They told me Talon and Tyrantrum will join me later on though, they want to travel some more first."

 

"Never change Izuku."

 

"I don't get it."

 

"Of course, you don't."


End file.
